Sexy
by theevilestgeekofall
Summary: Santana and Quinn. More heat, emotion to come...
1. Chapter 1

Santana opened the door with a sharp intake of air and there she was, hair feathery and biting her soft bottom lip, perfectly plucked eyebrows in a small, slight line of concentrated insecurity.

They both knew what was going to happen here.

"Want some tea?" Santana throatily suggested. "It's for the old lady. Not me. It seems like it'd be your thing." She shrugged, carefully casual, as the words rushed out of her.

Quinn shook her head, looking at Santana head on, as they reached Santana's bedroom. "I'm not...thirsty."

Quinn daintily walked around Santana's room, fingertips tracing little trinkets along the room's walls, as if everything was new and she hadn't been here only weeks ago. Santana eyed Quinn's short jean skirt, and something in her stomach fluttered with a nasty, deep longing for the girl turned tensely away from her.

Suddenly Santana pressed Quinn against the wall, her fingertips eagerly stuffing up the girl's skirt, finding that tender, wet spot through her underwear…

Quinn whimpered in that high, short voice of hers.

"You slut," Santana seethed into Quinn's ear, grinning, her own body on fire as her thumb slowly, slowly circled…"You're so fucking wet. You want it so fucking bad, don't you?" She laughed, throatily, then began to sloppily nibble her ear, lip gloss pressing off onto the girl's neck, jawline.

A finger gingerly traced the line of Quinn's round, soft ass. Through thin cotton the finger pressed, pressed against the familiar, tiny rosebud.

Quinn's aching whimper grew louder and louder, until her neck rocked back and her stomach lurched forward. Bucking, lusting, wanting.

Santana's own satisfaction would come…but now, more than anything, she wanted to break the rules, twist Quinn around, and lick, bite, swirl their tongues and lips together, slick…

* * *

><p>"I think you're cute," eleven-year-old Santana offered a crying Quinn.<p>

"Really?" She sniffed. Three A.M. and both were tired but awake. Some guy she liked had asked another girl out on a date, to the movies.

"Yeah."

Silence. Both stared into the other's eyes.

"Boys are stupid." Santana said quietly, and—without even thinking!—she leaned in…

And Quinn leaned in…

Sugary. She sighed, then she sighed. Eyes closed, eyes opened.

Again. Again. Again.

Pull away. Silence. Both lie face-up, in their sleeping bags.

"I'm not…"

"I like boys."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Almost fifteen, both of them are almost fifteen.<p>

Quinn's room, this time.

Putting on Cheerio uniforms, getting ready for a Saturday practice.

Newness. They haven't been Cheerios for long.

"After practice, can we go over to your house?"

Santana smiles.

"You want some sweet nookie?"

Quinn shrugs, always too proud or shy or cavalier about it.

"Finn and I haven't exactly happened yet. I…need you."

They both smile and Santana leans in to kiss those light, pursed lips, neck craned just so…

She meets Quinn's unrelenting finger.

"You know the rules. Never again."

After practice she uses three fingers for the first time.

* * *

><p>Sometimes at night Santana lies back in bed and shivers run down her, as she remembers the first time their hard nipples rubbed against each other, again and again.<p>

Sometimes when her mouth meets that tight pink slit, Santana pretends she's kissing Quinn's lovely lips. Her tongue rolls in and out, Quinn moans. She's always been a saucy individual, but here, on her bed, she is Quinn's and she lives bucks tongues strokes for Quinn only Quinn and all that is in her hurts longs to hear Quinn whimper utter sigh scream.

"Oh! Fuck! Santana! Yes! Yes! Ohh….

"Ahh…No…Uhh…Don't forget the rules…"


	2. Chapter 2 Rules

_**The Rules:**_

**1.)** No additional feelings, nothing past the physical.

**2.)** If feelings arise, any form of contact must end for the time it takes to overcome said feelings.

**3.)** No scissoring. That's just too gay.

**4.)** No cuddling afterwards. That's even more gay.

**5.)** Nobody is to know about this.

**6.)** Kissing on the lips is _absolutely_ not allowed.

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking about?" Brittany breathily asked in that innocent way of hers. Her body was leaner, tauter…<p>

"Nothing." Sharply, too sharply. And with that Santana furiously stuck her tongue further into Brittany's mouth, tasting the faint hint of Chapstick and saliva. Saliva, saliva, wet, swirling.

"Your hair's nicely-conditioned today," she whispered out, minutes later, fingers weaving in and out of Santana's hair.

"Shut up blondie," Santana said softly, smile breaking forth as she kissed lower down, and skin became whiter and softer.

Just under an hour later, the two lay, nude, interwoven. Tired and happy, Santana periodically pecked Brittany's smooth lips. Sweet juices besides saliva mixed with each other as tongues darted, still curious.

"I love your lady kisses." Brittany grinned and hugged Santana closer. Eyes shut peacefully; everything warm and lovely.

"What was that?" Brittany's quiet voice woke Santana up. It had been two hours, asleep. Suddenly Santana felt dirty and not quite right being…there. Here. In Brittany's ever-empty house.

"What are you talking about?" She croaked out, groggily.

"You said…'Kim' or something. I don't know."

"It's called sleep-talking, Britt. Besides, I don't even know a Kim." For some reason, though, her face burned with a tender vulnerability.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, what the hell. This is a surprise." Santana slowed her car down so that it paralleled a rather fast walking Quinn.

"Do you want a ride?" She asked, after no acknowledgment. Quinn stopped still Santana braked Blondie reluctantly slid in the front seat arms folded.

"Your house," She got out, bitter edge. Wouldn't talk further.

Her eyes glittered glassy and she stared out the window, jaw jut out just so and she stared into the night as though nothing else mattered.

Wordless they tumbled onto Santana's bed. No kissing of course two bodies lying on top of each other warm warming buzzing brief wisp of time Santana's breath catches she looks into her eyes, she looks into hers.

Something was blacker and more terrible about tonight about this moment no trembling just buzzing curious instinct wafting everything paused though just on the brink of something something something everytime always but this time

* * *

><p>Quinn, her body sunk into the soft bed, twisted her hips violently so that Santana hips thighs touching flung below her. Quinn glittered as she rose up, straddling the girl Santana felt her wet clit fucking throbbing against her own, rubbing up and down and sideways aching hard and aching.<p>

Slowly, Quinn's nimble fingers slid her cotton shirt over off herself, pale smooth stomach glinting in nightlight breasts round full cupped in lacy black bra, bursting out of lacy black bra.

Breasts fucking jiggled Santana couldn't quite reach them paralyzed didn't want to try no fuck yes she did ach clit throbbing she began to buck desperately against Quinn's steady pushing her thighs wrapped tight against Santana's hips couldn't move but she wanted it so fucking bad.

"Take off your shirt," Quinn ordered in a low menacing tone shiver ran down Santana's back all the way down to her trembling toes to her trembling damp damp cunt leaking screaming. A second fuck she shook shirt was off skin bare cool goosebumps everywhere.

Quinn smiled darkly. "Your boobs…" her light fingertips tickled the bottom of Santana's breasts through the thin bra hot breath in her ear "Are fucking fantastic." Left hand palm squeezed breast squeezed fully until edge of pain sent thrill through Santana Quinn's tiny warm sharp tongue traced the bra's edge, where her right breast warm skin ended and ample bra began. Leaving wet careful trail she licked up to Santana's shoulder neck and sucked and bit the skin, left hand beginning to knead boob breasts nipple hardening rubbing against again again bra hard chills

Santana thrust her arms beneath her struggling undoing free aching nipples Quinn laughed bit her one last time shoulder hard throbbing drawing upward. "Nice try, Lopez, but that's not how it's gonna go down." She yanked Santana's arms out from under pinned them to her sides then started grinding closer harder through sheer skirt fabric wet cunts rubbed against each other waves of excitement zapped within her shocks with each cruel. Fucking. Grind.

"Don't move." Quinn growled out. Inch by inch she shimmied Santana's skirt up to the underside of her round tits, nudging budging. Then oh fucking god yes two cold fingers slipped between flimsy underwear waistband and warm heat wave skin. Creeping aching crawling dabs of fingertip nudged the soaked underwear down, past the thighs past the calves ankles slip off the feet floor. Air hit her pussy lips everything new and screaming and so fucking steamy thick wet.

"Spread your legs." Santana did saw felt wispy hair move between her thighs.

A few unhurried strokes against Santana's clit. With each stroke she begged whispered pleaded for more fucking more "Fuck me, fuck me, you fucking bitch," Santana breathed out Quinn only smirked.

"If you say so."

One finger slid in. Into tight pink squishy into warm wet world twirling in her stomach being Santana gasped couldn't see think

Second finger. Now middle more furious faster faster hit that spot choked on words any words never happens white blinding fuck yes

Third, fourth finger felt like a fucking huge dick felt nails finger skin rub against swollen pussy lips into her fucking vagina again again again again again again spot spot spot spot

"Oh fuck, oh fuck! I'm close!" Finally words spewed out of her took everything in her not to cry out cry out

Fingers retreated. A minute, an hour, a second, a year. Everything throbbing, shaking sobbing for the final stretch for

"Whore." Quinn's laughing but eyes gleaming wanting lusting black and blacker than usual and

"You BITCH. FUCK ME I WILL END YOU—"

Without warning first time full spears of pain shoot through Santana Quinn's whole fist bangs through lips vagina whole fist punches again and again slowly pussy walls readjust but slowly and whole body throbs shredded mashed but she feeds off of it she bites her bottom lip blood comes doesn't notice fireworks shoot through her explosion travels through her she explodes

Comes to moments later looking smack-dab at Quinn's dripping fist full of familiar dank musky thick scent hand's glazed doused glimmering.

"Lick it off."

Tired aching everything in her sore and tender but still pounding with memory with it all she puts her warm mouth around Quinn's thumb sucks in cheeks moves up and down fucking her thumb tasting the juices nail skin does the same for every finger licks Quinn's salty palm she is satisfied back of hand briefly drifting across Santana's jawline shivery shiver

"Tired, darling?"

"You rocked my world."

"Don't I know."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Whore."

"We're not done here, you know." And with that Quinn grinning mischievously reaches into her purse on the floor pulls out small circle of lube and a purple thick dildo with straps. "Your turn to fuck me."

Santana looks right at her Quinn licks her lips slowly lip gloss still intact winking in the light and Quinn throatily whispers "I want you to nail me. As hard as you fucking can."

In the quick flash of a passing car outside Santana maybe notices Quinn's eyes are still rimmed, so slightly, still puffy and red.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the characters mentioned.**

**Review and I'll send you a million imaginary bubbles!**

* * *

><p>Quinn carefully applied mascara, neck craned and lips slightly parted. Utter lovely concentration, as Santana next to her smeared on another layer of silky lip gloss. Both mesmerized with their own reflection both glancing<p>

Santana sighed, then flippantly "I'm crazy horny right now."

Quinn let a light laugh escape as she sighed out, "You're always horny."

She shrugged for a moment, thinking it over and mashing her lips together. "Yeah, I suppose that's accurate." She sighed again, briefly admiring the way Quinn's eyelashes curved

"So…" Quinn started, stepping back twirling the mascara cap closed "I have a…proposition for you."

Santana's heart pounding Quinn stepped closer to her facing her eyes focused close

Cleared her throat. "What might that be?"

Quinn bit her lip a light fingertip tracing Santana's jaw, flitting down Santana's neck just suggestively enough felt like honey

"Finn broke up with me. For Rachel." Quinn's eyes shot away farther from Santana farther from reality, black

"Now…I understand that Finn and I may not have a chance. We never really did. But, you see, that's not what I'm after…"

Santana cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm after Finn truly realizing what a fucking cunt, what a fucking whore Rachel really is." Quinn sighed, hands now softly cradling Santana's hips

"She pretends to be this innocent little girl—the whole, 'Who, lil' ol' me steal Finn away? I'm not pretty enough' sob story is frankly disgusting. I want to see Rachel Berry exposed. All of it, out there. I want to see Finn look at her with the same disgust he did me, I want him to look at her and see all of the fucking SHIT that I see."

Quinn's eyelids closed opened slowly her eyes shimmering with held-back emotions Santana held Quinn's face in her hands

"I want you, Santana, to corrupt her."

Quinn shoved Santana into a bathroom stall against the wall her tight hard nipples pressing pressing against Santana's beating chest

Her fingers laced up leather skirt legs thighs to just barely touch Santana's underwear

"Will you do it?" She whispered. Fingers pressed began swirling like little footsteps aching pounding

"Will you do it?" She breathed hot into Santana's ear Santana moaned groaned in her throat afraid to be the least bit loud but felt shivers buzzing

"Will you fuck Rachel Berry? Will you fucking pound her until all that's left is a dirty Jewish whore?" Petting faster faster "Fuck her hard fuck her so hard…"

Gasping "Yes! Yes—fuck—I'll do it!"

Finally Quinn's fingers slip beneath the cotton underwear meet wet wetness her clit aches needs final gasp but instead cold fingers slip out again, and

Quinn brings her thin fingers to her mouth, suckling them softly, staring straight into Santana. "Thanks. You're a doll."

She smiled Santana angrily smiled rage horniness enflaming her within "You are such a bitch."

"You know you love me."

"Fuck you. You're a whore."

"Back at you, babe." Skirt flitting Quinn left.

Santana grinned to herself, stepped out of the stall. Looked in the mirror, fixed her hair, pursed her lips figured the unfulfilled lust within her only helped fuel the mighty bitch-fire she prided herself on.

Rachel Berry, hm? Sigh why not her nose better not cut up Santana's face though that's the moneymaker


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, here's the next song," Rachel Berry carefully replaces the cassette in the stereo with a purple one. "It's called 'No Good Deed' It's…dark, in a way." Looked out at Santana no in the distance no doubt imagining a Berry grand moment in the sun.

Santana let out a groan, stretched out across her bed. "How many more songs do you have, Berry?"

She looked slightly hurt, a crease forming between her brown doe eyes.

"Only four more. One has to take duets seriously."

"It's Glee Club, Honey Bunches of Oats. You're not gonna make your big break in some pathetic club wailing sob songs to fellow losers."

Rachel's skinny fingers carefully weaved amongst themselves, insecure. Eyelashes curved down to her cheeks. "I know. This is just practice."

"And anyway, Berry, you're not quite cut out for this theme. We're supposed to capture evil—darkness—with this song. You're a pretty innocent chick. None of your silly little songs are going to cut it." Santana shrugged, feeling beginning waves of anger from the chair by the stereo.

Rachel cleared her throat, looked up suddenly eyes shooting. "Well, what song do you have to recommend, if you seem to find my selections so dull, Ms. Lopez?"

Santana felt a tingle run through her had to grin. "Damn, you're hot when you're angry." Berry blushed winced but maintained her stare Santana rolled on her back played it off as a joke felt silly still determined. "I think we need to amp up the sex appeal meter here," whispered throatily, rolling up to sitting facing Rachel feet away.

"We need to get down and dirty." Santana stepped off the bed towards Rachel sitting "We need to fuck them with our voices." Rachel's eyes paralyzed abrupt strange glint to them Santana sits on her lap straddling firmly smiling

A pause

"Santana!" Rachel yelped, small hands trying to push Santana off. "I—I don't care if you—have the hots for the ladies—my dads are gay—but I myself like _men_—"

"News flash, vir-Jew! Finn is basically a chick, anyway, and—you knew what you were getting yourself into here! You knew exactly I wanted to…" Santana bent ever so slightly to her side, sliding next to Rachel's ear, breathing into her, "do nasty things to you. Maybe I want to give you a taste of some dark chocolate for once."

Rachel didn't say anything more trying to look mad trying little mouth trembling but Santana knew she had won was winning mouth still to ear her finger traced Rachel's clavicle then

Slowly fingertip traveled down chest, down stomach stomach clenched tightened lower Berry's breath came deeper and deeper still rigid Santana's whole hand then fell slipped between cotton underwear and pants, enjoying the warmth heat scent and

Feeling a dampness. Santana laughed, her own pussy dripping to fucking touch that moist patch oh fuck yes

"You like it, huh?"

Rachel whimpered, back shook a little, began to stammer—

"You fucking like it. Say it."

Her face crumpled and pushed Santana away. This time Santana moved off of the girl, as tears began to shine through her, well up like some sad, tortured puppy

"Santana. I've never done this before. Not even…not even with a boy. I—I just—I'm not even—" Rachel stood up, beginning to shakily grab all of her dinky little cassettes, "You can't talk to me like that, and expect—I can't, I can't—"

"Rachel!" She said angrily but damn that chick was fast fled from the room shoulders hunched Santana leaped over bed down stairs but front door already shut she flung it open as a pink VW Beetle pulled out of the driveway hastily "WHAT ABOUT OUR FUCKING DUET?" Santana called—furious. FURIOUS!—Nobody fucking rejects Santana, least of all Rachel…

Fuck. "Bitch, you'll come back." She said, shutting the door searching for a cigarette. Didn't find one.

Tramped upstairs lay on bed. Wanted relief but the whole 'masturbation' thing is lame. For pimply losers—not Santana. Damn Rachel. Damn Quinn, busy at some fucking important banquet.

Santana clicked on her computer, finding her phone while it booted up. Opened up iTunes dialed a number on her cell it picked up and she played blasted Akon's I Wanna Love You (the naughty version)

Laughter from the other line. "I'll see you soon," the voice replied warmly.

* * *

><p>Santana dug her face into Brittany's shoulder, warm if bony. Comfort.<p>

Brittany's room. She laid out on her bed, ready, waiting, but Santana didn't want rough it never was but this time she wanted something

Something slow slower

Tenderness washed over her as she carefully slid Brittany's shirt up over the girl's head. Brittany's face flushed and she smiled so happily so lustfully fingers brushing tickling over stomach small of back arched

Santana then with one hand while looking straight into inches away Brittany's dark eyes she undid a button then pulled down jean zipper kissed Brittany lightly on mouth then kissed down, down, down

With both hands eased jeans off, down muscled thighs off feet.

Unclipped bra fleshy small slid out nipples hard hard

Slinks off her thin thong

Stares longs looks up and down "You're so beautiful," Santana breathes out then throat catches heart surges

"Thanks. You are, too."

Santana slips off her own skirt underwear and Brittany reaches cradles Santana's face jaw warm everything in her turns to jelly and she leans in

Nipples mash against each other bodies warm and silent as everything is

Lips tongue tongue teeth kiss kissing

Santana thrusts her tongue in as deep as it will go tasting saliva tasting Brittany's tongue circling against her own and between licks flicks she whimpers louder louder gonna fucking orgasm without anything even touching her fucking vagina—

"Ah!" She sat back Brittany sat up they look at each other and know what is to come next. Legs up rubbing against heated thighs their clits move mash against each other fucking fucking more more in and out of lips in and out Santana watches Brittany's tiny tits bounce around stops once sucks on those fucking hard nipples sits back clit hard everything wet heavy stench of women of lust

They come nearly at the same time and right after Santana lunges to Brittany's red stung lips tongue searching for something something Brittany understands hips circling smoothly steadily against hers fingering her harder and harder tongues together and Santana pretends pretends pretends comes again orgasm rippling shivering


	6. Chapter 6

Their bodies still buzzed with a certain heat but now too tired to comfortable to move from each other's arms

"Do you love me, Santana?" Brittany's voice suddenly rang out innocent

Paused Santana rubbed her thighs together pursed her lips

"You know you're my best friend, Brittany." She said in a trained-enough tone that satisfied Brittany. Santana reflected silently on the fact she was too much of a horny bitch to care about leading Brittany on (she needed someone to kiss, okay?)

Looking at Brittany's tight light lips Santana leaned in for a soft meeting the tip of her tongue brushing against Brittany's they both sighed smiled

"This is stupid…but I thought you had feelings for Quinn."

Santana burst into flames within what the fuck? "What makes you say that?" She bit back feeling astonishment vulnerability sounded flippant

"Just the way you look at her, sometimes. Plus, you get super angry at Finn a lot." Brittany shrugged her bony shoulders not thinking about it anymore

* * *

><p>Santana stepped into the house mansion lights were bright everything clean if empty the design everywhere had glamour even pizzazz<p>

"Rachel?" She called out, her voice tiny against the house's big arches

She had been here once before for Glee Club and long before that many times for Girl Scout get-togethers that is until popularity set in

Minutes ago she got a text from Berry reading: "GLEE MEETING URGENT MY HOUSE!" So when she had found the front door open she just walked right in but now, now everything felt really empty

And there weren't even cars in the driveway certainly not Quinn's baby blue

Still, Santana had to investigate. Rarely was Berry ever technologically savvy enough to send out text messages so it had to be important

"Berry, where the fuck are you?" She called exasperated after snooping around the living room dining room kitchen

Sighing she clomped up the stairs to find a long fairly dark hallway looked left right saw a door near the end open pooling out with light

"This isn't funny," she grumbled out shuffled to the door peered inside to find

A bedroom littered with candles everywhere. The purple satiny bed had a drooping canopy elegant lazy sophisticated

Sitting on the bed, with a scattered pile of fresh rose petals, sat Rachel Berry, laying sideways confidently in a lacy black nightgown

Santana had to choke back a laugh. It was something straight out of the soft-core paperbacks her mom bought from checkout counters

"So," Rachel sung out, smiling in a strangely proud and peppy way, "after stepping out of our duet together and finding solace in countless indulgent musical numbers, I finally have come to the realization that I am, in fact," she paused for dramatic effect, "bi-curious."

Santana shook her head and cut in. "So now, because Frankenteen hasn't asked you out yet and you're feeling all self-righteous, you want to fuck McKinley's sluttiest lesbian. So you tricked me into coming over here to this ridiculous clichéd shit. Is that it?"

Rachel's eyes fluttered and her mouth shut.

"I thought—"

"No, I know what you thought." Santana made her way smoothly over to lay sideways facing Rachel on the bed her hand brushed up carefully the girl's small cool thighs

She could see Rachel's thin stomach tighten spasm as Santana's nimble fingers meandered to that thick moist spot her thumb resting on the clit through the damp fabric making slow steady circles fingers patting gentle taps Rachel began to sigh in and out louder

Abruptly the hand flew away ran to Rachel's tiny jaw clasped cradled the girl's face and small features Santana deeply kissed her shoving her circling tongue into mouth looking searching fiercely for something broke

Away twirled away sat up Rachel still with her stupid moaning

"Santana—I want to—"

Santana's black eyes whipped around to glare at Berry. "Yeah, I know what you want." She smiled a twisted, practiced smile. "And I'll do it, too. I'll fuck your fine ass. But—" she leaned in a last time, breathing throatily into Rachel's ear, "Not here, not now. On my own terms."

She walked out gloating glowing powerful and smiled to imagine the satisfaction on Quinn's pretty little face when she could finally say she'd corrupted that little Jewish whore

She was so horny, though. So fucking horny. In her car she dialed Quinn's number

"Tonight. My place. We're 69ing this bitch."

"Sure. Whatever you say, doll." She was excited though Santana knew it

Santana parked her car alongside an abandoned road and fingered herself just to think of Quinn's small warm tongue jutting in and out in and out licking sliding


	7. Chapter 7

Young they were young drying off inside alone swimsuits

Santana sat in Quinn's room in a bikini for the first time feeling silly nervous

It was still the beginning, still

Quinn with her tiny waist inched over to Santana twitching wiggling her ass in the air on fours both on the soft bed they both giggled sliding down

This was before any rules before truly anything back then they only kissed lovely

Drying smooth bodies lying on top of each other now

They kiss, again, again, slowly surely darting warm tongues they kiss

This time (different) Santana's hands drift from the blonde's small back down to her

Soft round butt feeling squeezing Quinn begins to whimper then

Pauses they look at each other and very seriously Santana whispers eyes deep

"I want to do things to you, Quinn."

The girl is silent both are quiet her hands do not falter

Smoothly they slip under the swimsuit bottom fingers sliding down dark crack finds the small spot Quinn is scared yet she lets out a gasp

Santana inches down Quinn's swimsuit squeezing naked cool ass sliding again and again up down the girl's smooth shoulders back ass thighs again kissing again

Abruptly Quinn pulls away whispering "Stand up."

Uncertain Santana does so and the blonde circles once then once more closer feeling breath

Her thin, long fingers untie Santana's bikini top, slowly Santana feels the drying material against her aware heightened skin

The top falls down, and Santana is bare

Quinn looks at Santana's hard nipples the girl blushes she has never felt so stared at

Blonde leans in then with soft lips and lightly pecks the tip of

One of her nipples, a shiver runs through Santana as Quinn smoothly moves to kiss the other nipple, cupping the girl's small breast briefly

Swimsuit bottom now inched off, slowly Santana feels her own heat feels her own nakedness become more and more overwhelming the bottoms are pooled at her feet now

Quinn's hands now search her young lover's body, palms swimming feeling

Hips and stomach and back and neck hair thighs breasts

A swipe at the curly mass below

She looks straight at Santana

(Her heart is pounding)

She gazes stares longs and the girl has never felt more wanted

"You are beautiful," she whispers into Santana's ear, biting it then dragging her beautiful soft lips across her jaw to her mouth they meet they meet

They sigh into slide atop each other, naked swimming fish together so together

They are nimble shadows floating being around in beside below each other

Eating hungry rippling feeling

(This is her favorite moment)

Later forever having passed they lie in near darkness together Santana has to leave smiling she kisses Quinn quickly sliding on her swimsuit now leaving, exuberant

The blonde lies in her room alone thinking unreadable her throat is stuck eyes shining

They would not kiss again for some time


	8. Chapter 8

Santana walked up to Rachel who was busy gazing into her little plastic locker mirror

She stuck a finger out brushed the girls hair to the side, the tip of her nail trailing the girl's small neck

She grinned evilly to hear a sharp intake of breath to feel Rachel's body tighten

The girl stared into Santana's dark eyes in her little mirror; there existed an excited fear in her eyes parted mouth (so fucking innocent)

"Meet me in the girl's locker room after school tomorrow," she breathed out, apathetically enough

Rachel simply nodded

Santana strode yards down the hallway saw a familiar blonde swinging ponytail

Quinn with her pretty sparkling makeup winked at her, she winked back

* * *

><p>"Hey," Brittany approached Santana's desk quietly<p>

The black-haired girl sighed annoyed "Brittany, I swear to God, I am not defining the different 'there's for you…third time this week…"

"No," Brittany shot out, now slightly dejected

Santana blushed now and felt bad though the bitch she knew she was

Twirling her fair hair around her slender fingers, Brittany's eyes sparkled and "I was just thinking that we could…hang out tonight."

Santana paused, considering how long Berry would take their meeting's today

"By hang out," Brittany continued, playfully, "I mean…"

"I know what you mean," she jutted out in reply impatient "and I can't."

The blonde took a seat right next to Santana desks hiding them crowds of students seemingly far away

Brittany's fingers danced, inching up the girl's bare legs, tightening

"I can't," Santana whispered, more fiercely this time despite the fact her crotch twitched dribbled clit hardening

The cool hand retreated, as did Brittany head hung low

* * *

><p>"Hey," Santana called Quinn's cell the blonde bitch called in sick today right then right now only minutes after she turned Brittany's wandering hand down<p>

"Yeah?" Quinn said in the high-pitched way of hers when she'd feign sickness

"Cut the bullshit, Quinn. I know you're faking, eating some Ben & Jerry's, absentmindedly thinking about Finn's dick or some shit."

"Actually," she remarked, "I'm thinking about your fine, tight pussy."

"Damn straight you are," Santana smiled out, pleased "look, I don't have a lot of time. But you need to sexy talk me right about now, bitch."

Santana leaned against a bathroom stall door restroom stark empty silent

There was a static pause on the cellphone

Now Quinn's voice lowered to a throaty whisper (no questions asked)

"I want to fuck you. You want to know how I'm going to fuck you?"

Santana stupidly nodded against the warm phone, a hand already unbuttoning her careful skirt

"I'm going to slip my hand down your stomach. My hand will trail down, under your skirt, under your underwear. My fingertips will play with your curly pussy hair."

Santana's hand slipped down to the dark spot she sighed

"I'll feel your throbbing clit. It's fucking pulsing. I'll brush past it a few times. I'll pat it, maybe. Then slowly, really fucking slowly, I'm going to stroke it—back and forth and back and forth…"

Santana's back arched against the cold bathroom stall wall

"Now I'm going to inch just past, oh, your pussy's fucking wet it's so moist. Fuck yeah. Oh!" Quinn sighed out, too "My finger slips in your tight dripping cunt. Do you feel me penetrating you? Do you feel my finger against your tight, wet pussy walls? I'm moving in and out and now I'm adding another finger the jabs are thicker—"

"Fuck yes," Santana muttered, close

"Oh fuck now I'm ramming my whole hand into you my hand's inside of you I feel your pussy spasming you're so fucking wet my hand's glistening with your cum—"

Santana and Quinn both gasp into the phone into each other's ears muted wonderful pure fulfillment

* * *

><p>Rachel with her sweet little bangs waiting there in the locker room<p>

Something in Santana's heart panged, strangely enough and she walked up to the girl they faced each other six inches apart she gazed at the girls' long lashes big doe eyes fucking huge soft lips

(Santana pictured those lips gagging moaning pushing up down licking Finn's dick)

No words, Santana pushed Rachel up against the lockers (bare, absent, nobody else there) their stomachs hips breasts pressing against each other

(Cradling her face) Santana's brow furrowed to see Rachel bite her own lip, worry

"What's up?" She sighed sexually frustrated as per usual

"Can we…take things slow?" With that in the silence Rachel with her big nose fluttered up nuzzling Santana's unmoving cheek lips brushing against her own

Softly, slowly Rachel kissed her no tongue

With a new steadiness, they kissed, lips pressing smoothly achingly unhurried innocent

It was Rachel's tongue, small tip, darting into Santana's mouth

Their bodies mashed against each other, with awareness the two kissed fiercely lip-glosses sticky saliva melding eyes shut eyelashes brushing

Rachel grabbed Santana's ass through the fabric, kneading it provoking moans

They didn't go any further—they didn't need to

For hours or minutes or forever they stood there, together, melding passionately slowly beautifully clothed but raw with certain strong rhythm

Santana pushed away the pit of emptiness that still even then invaded her thoughts


	9. Chapter 9

Santana walks out of the small janitor closet, glancing around, mapping out her path to the nearest mirror to re-apply lip gloss

Rachel shuffles out of the closet, seconds behind her, lips raw and eyes burning

She feels Rachel's cool hand tickling her own, begging to be held and shocked Santana

Clasps the tiny hand for a few precious seconds it is soft and caring

Then, whipping her hand away, she shoots a look at the girl. "What was that for?" She snapped almost impatiently, a part of her shriveling to see the childlike hurt in Rachel's eyes

"Sorry, Santana." The girl whispered out eyes downcast

"This whole thing between us is…just a _fling_. You know that, right?"

Finally, a familiar pride flashes across Rachel's face. "Well, I don't know about _that_. All we've done is kiss…_you_ know that, right? I don't think silly little flings are so _prudish_." She sniffed as Santana scoffed at the dripping disdain the virgin gave that last word

But she did have a truth, and Santana paused as it seeped in, strong

Both of them sighed.

"I _don't_ care about Finn," Rachel started, eyes darting, "and I…I _do_ want to be with you. I hadn't realized how much I had craved a little Latina _flair_ in my life."

Santana just smiled, as Rachel stopped walking to face her fully

"Santana…I want to be loud and proud. Let's really do this."

She fought the giddy urge to grab back Rachel's small hand and weave their fingers together, she didn't fight the stupid stupidity stupid happiness that ballooned in her chest heart

This couldn't be good.

* * *

><p>Santana shuts her eyes feeling eyelashes feels Quinn's wet neck kisses<p>

Her pussy's fucking dripping just to feel the tip of the girl's tongue to feel

Quinn sighs onto her throat, a short, warm breath

"You're beautiful, Lopez," she whispered out fondly

The world paused and they looked at each other unblinkingly unthinkingly

A gasp breath in and Quinn switches the subject, sitting up

"Have you fucked Berry yet?"

A pit in her fucking stomach.

Santana is silent.

Feeling Quinn's black eyes boring into through past her.

Hearing Quinn sighing impatient aggravated

Quinn leans down then hovering above Santana they are close

The blonde slowly moves downward until her lips brush the very tip of Santana's nipple

With ferocity she sets her lips around the nub and bites, hard

The pain reels through her as Quinn quickly puts her clothes back on

"Get to the dirty corrupting part, okay? I thought you were good at that shit," Quinn frowns, buttoning her tight pants "You've got her in the fucking _palm_ of your _hand_. _Fuck_ her. Fuck with her."

After Quinn leaves Santana revisits the pain to her breast her nipple aching almost searing and though she feels like sobbing she also (tension)

Touches herself, brings herself to a shivering climax she fucking likes the pain the shock that echoing sting fuck yes fuck ye—

_Yes_...

Santana then feels the cold sheets around her and she feels terribly alone

To ease a thousand overwhelming feelings she hears Rachel's pretty voice, in the back of her mind

"Let's do this."

It doesn't really help, but she needs it.

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day and first hour a tired, foggy-brained Santana had received a bouquet of roses through Crush Mail. She didn't realize McKinley's cheesiness could get to her.<p>

But it did, and though the card read "From: Anonymous" she knew. She sensed it in the pit of her being—Quinn. She pictured the blonde choosing each delicate red rose carefully

Her heart could burst, and tears came to her eyes

She swallowed them back (fucking female hormones) yet still, she couldn't stop smiling

So this is what it feels like.

On a whim she'd decided days earlier to sing a song in Glee Club on Valentine's Day. A song secretly dedicated to Quinn.

She'd been feeling fucking nervous about it for the whole time

Quinn, too, was moody as hell. Santana got it, though. The flowers.

The lovely, _lovely_ flowers. Her chest fluttered

(Could it be?) What if they both

Worried feeling the same things and (oh, she knew!)

Of course the blonde bitch would fight it but today was a special day and—fuck it, fuck all the commercialized bullshit and still she wanted it because

Maybe, she could taste those soft lips

Could it be?

The song Santana had chosen was "Bette Davis Eyes" because as far as she figured it was true and Quinn needed attention the beauty hadn't gotten enough on account of fucking Finn ditching her for (oh _yeah_)

Santana woke from her little reverie and stood from her dinky plastic chair

"Mr. Schue," she declared, "I'd like to sing a song." She cast a subtle glance seemingly to everyone but really truly to Quinn

(they smiled, Quinn wearing bright girly pink)

Santana strode to the front

Piano-man-what's-his-face started playing

She wasn't nervous. She's fucking Santana Lopez.

Okay, so maybe her stomach fluttered a little bit.

In a raspy yet honest voice, she began

**Her hair is Harlow gold,**

**Her lips sweet surprise**

**Her hands are never cold**

**She's got Bette Davis eyes**

**She'll turn her music on**

**You won't have to think twice**

**She's pure as New York snow**

**She got Bette Davis eyes**

Her eyes met Quinn's deep sparkling one's, and the blonde flushed, an elusively eager smile itching on her perfect bright face

Santana grinned, grinned

**And she'll tease you**

**She'll unease you**

**All the better just to please you**

**She's precocious**

**And she knows just what it**

**Takes to make a pro blush**

**She got Greta Garbo Stand off sighs,**

**She's got Bette Davis eyes**

Her eyes landed on Rachel, all smiley

Right next to her sat Brittany, starry-eyed

Santana forced herself to stop thinking, to look to see

**She'll let you take her home**

**It whets her appetite**

**She'll lay you on her throne**

**She got Bette Davis eyes**

**She'll take a tumble on you**

**Roll you like you were dice**

**Until you come out blue**

**She's got Bette Davis eyes**

Quinn, again,

**She'll expose you**

**When she snows you**

**Off your feet with the crumbs she throws you**

**She's ferocious**

**And she knows just what it **

**Takes to make a pro blush**

**All the boys think she's a spy,**

**She's got Bette Davis eyes**

**And she'll tease you**

**She'll unease you**

**All the better just to please you**

**She's precocious**

**And she knows just what it **

**Takes to make a pro blush**

Quinn

**All the boys think she's a spy,**

**She's got Bette Davis eyes**

Quinn

**She'll tease you**

**She'll unease you**

**Just to please you**

**She's got Bette Davis eyes**

Smiling, beaming Quinn

The music ends and Quinn walks quickly up to her face flushed yet before the smiling girls can meet a dark blur flings itself onto Santana

A furiously blinking and beaming Rachel hugged her

Not before throwing Finn a quick, seething, spiteful glance, Rachel faces the entire Glee Club, directly in front of Santana and proudly states, "I don't care who knows it!"

Furiously, Rachel mashes her lips against Santana's, their tongues meeting fleetingly and Santana's clit throbs for a stinging second

Quinn's whole face widens, darkens

Finn, too, Santana's pussy aches even more weirdly turned on by the attention the eyes watching her while she tastes Rachel's saliva

But more than that, the guilt shrivels inside of her consuming

She breaks away from Rachel, feeling panicked

* * *

><p>Quinn licks Santana's cum off of her purple dildo, the two at her house on her bed<p>

Santana watches those glossy lips slide up and down that shiny purple head

"I didn't ask you to fall in love with that Jewish _whore_," Quinn jutted out, then

"She's a good kisser," Santana muttered out unconvincingly

"Then have her kiss your fucking _pussy_, okay?"

"Quinn…"

It's then that the blonde throws the dildo down, eyes steely black

"What _is_ it with her? What the _fuck_. You're blinded. Just like Finn and Puck. _Jesus_, Lopez." Disgust pollutes wrinkles her face "You and your _feelings_."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what it means."

Santana heart pounding looks at her at Quinn so perfect she's on the edge of something

"That song was for you," Santana whispered out

"I thought so," Quinn sneered, jaggedly, shaking her head "You know what I'm saying, _right_?"

Falling screaming flailing but hastily taking on the same arrogant impatient tone as Quinn she says "I don't know, Fabray, what _are_ you saying?"

"It means…" Quinn sighs, for dramatic effect, likely "get the fuck out of here."

She can't react she can't react she can't fucking react oh

"I only wanted a fling, Santana." Quinn continues, voice flat, "I thought you'd be the perfect fuck buddy. Now you're singing songs and playing girlfriend to the slut we needed to corrupt. I needed you. It's not like that bitch would let _me_ fist her cunt."

"What—" Santana flashes to the flowers confused and brain numb fuzzy "Just—_fuck you_! You felt it too, Quinn! I know you sent me those fucking flowers, okay? We can—"

She paused, trying to form something important making it coherent

"What flowers?" Quinn's eyes bore empty "I don't know how you haven't realized this, Santana," her icy tone sent a shiver through her skull down her spine "but I _don't_ feel. I thought we were equals in that regard."

Santana runs from the room gathering her clothes she's got underwear on that's enough she needs to leave blood pounding in her brain she needs

Quinn's in denial she's jealous she's denying she's scared fucking right she's

Santana begins to cry a block from Quinn's house

* * *

><p>Santana enters the locker room ten minutes late, seemingly disregarded by the waiting Rachel. The girl is wearing an argyle sweater, along with a short, tight plaid skirt and Santana is simultaneously mesmerized and disgusted<p>

She fights to keep the wrinkles off of her face to keep the disturbing frown from entering

She'll fuck that tight ass. Today.

She will press Rachel against the locker and shove her fist up that skirt knuckling that soft pussy she will make that girl moan shriek cry out in pain she will make that girl pant and she will fist until cum until blood is running down those tight small thighs

But their eyes meet, and Rachel presses her innocent lips against Santana's cheek, mouth

The two are lost in tongues in wetness in swirling loveliness

It is Rachel who breaks apart only to whisper hot breath into her ear "That song was amazing. I want to go further with you."

With one slinky hand Rachel begins unbuttoning Santana's shirt

(Just corrupt the bitch, you waited too fucking long you wimp)

Santana finds herself fighting back inexplicable tears

Rachel unclasps her bra, tenderly kissing down jaw neck warm chest then

That small, moist mouth latches onto a nipple, tenderly tonguing and a shock rushes through Santana she almost orgasms right there to feel that tender wetness her nipples hard as fuck Rachel's actually really fucking good she

No.

With a rush of adrenaline, pulls Rachel up

She could burst and sob she realizes crazy unstoppable change a shift has occurred

When did it really start?

Rachel, as usual, shines dramatic hurt in her dark eyes she's perturbed "but I thought you liked me, Santana," seeps into Santana's consciousness but she is far away far removed from any shallow horniness or some fuck

"Rachel," she gets out, pushing the girl further away but taking her hand "I think you're beautiful. But you deserve better. You shouldn't have any stupid flings. You deserve romance, chocolates, all that shit. Don't be like me."

She is sad, but it's the truth. She feels like a washed-up hag, somehow all the sex she'd had thudding onto her shoulders eyes mind so heavy

Before Rachel can say anything, Santana's phone, a foot away, beeps with the sound of a new text message

She flips open the phone, reading Brittany's text:

"I miss u. Did u lyk my roses? (-:"


End file.
